Derek Reimagined
by latinaspice
Summary: This is the ending that SHOULD have been... So if you haven't yet seen the episode, I recommend you stop watching before the ending scene and imagine this instead! **Contains spoliers for Ep. 11X16** This is for all the Morcia fans out there. Voted Runner-up for "Best Morgan/Garcia" in the 2016 Profiler's Choice Awards!
1. Part I - the beginning

**A/N:** **I do not own Criminal Minds or the characters, just my deep-rooted wish for the OTP to end all OTPs.**

 **Since the writers of the show (whom I respectfully admire) seem to be having a bit of a tough time giving fans what we have dreamed of for 11 seasons, I figured I'd help them out. I have humbly borrowed from the script, but please forgive any inaccuracies as my heart was only able to take watching the episode once.**

 **This is my first fic, be kind :) My heart is slowly piecing itself back together, just like all true Morcia fans! This is for you, I hope I do you proud.**

* * *

Slowly Derek opened his eyes, the room coming into view. Hospital. He must be in a hospital room. _I made it_ , he shivered. _The team found me_. The comforting vision before him allowed him to temporarily forget the reason why he was there to begin with, which gave his soul a short reprieve. There sat Penelope, who appeared to be on the verge of falling asleep, her beautiful hand splayed on a pad of paper resting on her lap; no doubt she had been journaling. Perhaps doodling? Taking notes on something work related? It didn't matter, she was there with him. He knew he had a long road ahead of him, and that he would need to heal both emotionally and physically, but he wasn't ready to unpack everything quite yet. As he lay there attempting to sift through his confusion, he hoped she wouldn't notice him waking just so he could admire her beautiful face, her beautiful blonde curls, and bask for a moment in the solace that is his baby girl.

"Hi..." Penelope gasped, quickly standing up from the chair she occupied for three torturous days where she held vigil by his side. The leg she had swung over the armrest tingled, but she didn't care. He was awake. He made it.

"How long?" He mumbled, finally becoming aware of the pain that surrounded him. As he looked into her face, outlined by the sun pouring in from the window, he wished his voice didn't sound as hoarse and frightened as it did. His eyes welled up with tears as he was overcome with emotion - and the burning in his chest. It was getting hard to breathe.

She smiled, relieved, moving closer to him. "Three days..." She confirmed and wanted to say more, but the sight of unshed tears in his eyes temporarily silenced her. To see Derek so helpless, so uncharacteristically vulnerable and clearly in pain, caused her to freeze on the spot. She stood there, watching him try and ultimately fail to stop his tears. There was so much to say, so much she wanted to share... So much he had missed in the last few days... But first and foremost she understood that he needed time to come to fully. There would be time for them to talk, time for her to share what had been occupying her thoughts. She knew he was in pain, and above all else she wanted to help in any way she could.

"Thank you..." he choked out, now overwhelmed. He knew without a doubt that she played a big part in finding him before it was too late. Before...  
He could see the look on Penelope's face; she could read him like a book. Understanding settled across her features, and she smiled warmly in an attempt to comfort him.

She blew him a quick kiss, slowly able to move again. "I'll be back, my love," she whispered, rushing out of the room to find a nurse, a doctor, _anyone_ to check him over. He was listed in stable but critical condition that same morning, but she wanted nothing more than to hear that he was on the mend, that the damage wasn't permanent. That his body would heal, but most importantly, that he would be able to overcome the emotional impact of his torture. That she could have her best friend back and help him heal. Seeing him in the state he was brought in -then hooked up to all the monitors and an IV, unconscious for three days and coding once in the ambulance and again his first night in hospital- she realized that her heart needed to heal as well. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. For the moment, she pushed those thoughts aside. _He's here now_ , _he's ok. He's ok, Penelope_ she repeated to herself over and over again.

The enormity of what he experienced came crashing down around him, and as his mind warred between sensation and memory, he was comforted by the presence of his best friend by his side. _Don't cry. Not now. Don't..._ But his body wouldn't listen. All thoughts of his baby girl were paused - the pain was getting to be too much - he couldn't fight it any longer. He looked around the now empty room, and as he tried to ignore the pain in his bandaged hand, he wondered why he felt so utterly alone. Penelope was there with him, yet there was something, someone, missing. Between trying to ignore the searing pain he was in and attempting to regulate his breathing, he tried to understand why deep down a part of him was hurt, but another part... relieved.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think... I have more ideas to make this a two or three-shot, but I welcome your own if you'd like to share.**

 **I'd like to give a very special shout-out to PolHop, evgrrl09, and ddgorgeous for sustaining my love for reading so much Morcia goodness on this site, and inspiring me to write my first story :) Thank you!**


	2. Part II - the middle

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited (that's a word, yes?) this story! Also, thank you to the two guest reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying this as much as I am!**

* * *

She didn't enter the room until the doctors had finished. They gave him a thorough exam, and declared he was in for a long recovery. His physical wounds would heal, but those weren't the ones they were concerned about. Those weren't the ones Penelope lost sleep over. She braced herself for the inevitable questions he would have, ones she didn't have answers to. As the last nurse walked out of his room, Penelope slowly approached his side. She watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath, willing her nerves to settle. She glanced up at the IV, a new drip added to no doubt make him more comfortable. It wasn't until she was a few steps away from the bed did she notice his eyes were on her, his lids heavy but struggling to stay open. "You came back..." he whispered, and she smiled again.

"I said I would, there's nowhere else I'd be right now, handsome!" She hoped the front she put on would hide the pain in her voice. She pulled a chair beside him taking his hand, and wiped away the stray tears that lingered on his beautiful face. Her mind kept flashing to when she first saw him coming off the ambulance. That image would haunt her for the foreseeable future, and she tried to shake the thoughts and focus instead on the present.

"Where's Savannah?" he asked, after some time. His hazy brain allowed him to remember, as much as his heart didn't want to. She no doubt would be pissed this happened, so very opposite his Baby Girl's reaction. Despite the conversations he had with his father about Savannah, he couldn't help but remember that the one who came to his aide was Penelope. _"All you had to do was ask..."_ His mind battled back and forth, but he thought back to when he was being loaded into the ambulance, and he remembered his father's parting words.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Son, it looks like you've made your choice... But you have one final decision to make. I've shown you what I could. But there's still a whole other side, if only we had more time... Since we don't, you have to discover that for yourself. I'm sorry to say, you're trying to make something work with this Savannah woman, but I don't think that's what you really want deep down."_

" _What do you mean, pops? Of course-"_

" _I've seen the way you look at her. The way she looks at you. Why do you deny what you truly feel about Penelope?"_

" _What... how... I don't understand. Savannah and I live together. She's having my baby... I..."_

" _Sometimes things aren't always what they seem, Derek... You keep trying to construct something -and to anyone on the outside it may appear to be working- but I know." Hank chuckled. "Oh, I know... Penelope Garcia is the true owner of your heart."_

 _Derek sighed, he should have known better than to be anything other than honest with his own father. He had resolved so much during this time; it was only fitting that his father would also know how he truly felt about Penelope. "It can't happen" he exhaled, his shoulders slumping in resignation._

" _Why the hell not?!" His father asked, exasperated. "You've always been stubborn, boy, but this is downright ridiculous! Look. It's time. Just ask yourself this: Who does your mother ask about first every time you call?_ "

" _Pop... What if I'm not enough?"_

" _This may be in your head, but I can still smack some sense into you," Hank smirked._

 _Derek slowly smiled, then reached over to hug his father._

 _(End flashback)_

He was brought back to the present as Penelope slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp; suddenly everything started to make sense to him. He watched as her face fell when she heard the name.

She didn't know what to say to him. _Of course he'd ask for her, how could you think he wouldn't?_ She scolded herself. "Morgan, I... I don't know. I've called her, texted her, but... nothing. I haven't seen her. I'm so sorry..."

He felt deflated. He just needed to know. "I... I need to ask- I..."

"Shh, baby boy it's ok. I'll find her. But right now you need to rest. Try to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." She soothed, rubbing his shoulder as he allowed his eyes to finally shut.

* * *

He startled awake several hours later and quickly noticed the energy in the room had shifted. He no longer felt like he did when Penelope was there with him, and immediately he knew why. "I see your Baby Girl has been glued to your side," Savannah sneered, her arms crossed and her eyes shooting daggers at him. If she had stood any further away from him, she'd have one foot out the door.

"And you haven't..." He muttered, too exhausted and confused to fight with her yet again. "Where were you?"

"When they found you I made my way over from the BAU." She almost spat.

"Savannah, I'm so sorry..." There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words; he was trying to find the energy to speak. It was laboured, not like when Garcia was there. He definitely noticed a drastic change, and it didn't feel right.

"What for, calling her name out in your sleep? Oh..." She laughed, but it sounded empty. Filled with contempt. "I came to see you." She looked anywhere but at him. "The first night you were here, I sat right over there. At one point it sounded like you were coming to. That's when you asked for _her_ , not me. Without even knowing it, you confirmed what I have known for months."

"I don't understand." The heart monitor started speeding up, but he didn't let that distract him. "I lo-"

"Don't. Just don't. I was so stupid to think it was just a phase and that you'd get over it. When you'd come home from cases time after time... We may have lived in the same house, but we were miles apart. Even when you slept she came between us. Your _Garcia..._ I'm so done. I knew this was a mistake, but I thought I could- God." She shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm sorry." Despite the hurt he felt, he could see this was his out. As awful as he felt that he had hurt her, a part of him knew this was a long time coming. It just wasn't right.

"I can't come third. You put your job before me. You put _her_ before everything, even if you never said it. I'm done, Derek. I've had it."

"I still don't... why did you say you were happy over the phone, then? We can fix this."

"No, we can't. I thought we could, but I value myself too much to keep trying. I put in for a transfer out to a hospital in LA. I start next month, and I'll have my stuff out of that house by the weekend."

No. Despite how he felt, a part of him still wanted to do the right thing. "I will do what it takes to be there for our son."

It was only then that she looked directly at him. "Our _what?!"_ She scoffed.

"You're pregnant."

She laughed again, shaking her head. "No, thankfully I'm not. You hit your head harder than I thought."

"You're... not?"

She rolled her eyes, and made her way to the door. "Good bye, I hope you find what you're looking for. Just know that I'm not it." And she was gone.

He lay there, stunned. He was so sure... His dad even said... He thought he would feel more devastated than he actually did. _This is it... No more messing around. This is your chance, it's time..._


	3. Part III - the end-ish

**A/N: Thank you so very much for giving my little story and I a chance! I am so grateful for all your follows, favourites, and reviews. Words cannot express how much that means to me :)**

 **Here's the final installment, there may be an epilogue, since my heart is STILL in shambles... I'm sure yours will be too after watching ep. 11x17.**

 **-I'm also working on a few one shots. Ok, to be honest I've had them written for years, but now I'm inspired to post. Enjoy!**

* * *

Penelope made her way back to his room, ready to greet Derek and Savannah, hoping above all else that she would be able to continue her facade. They could never know. Derek had Savannah, and Penelope would eventually start dating again. Things with Sam had unsurprisingly ended recently, and for that she was relieved. A part of her naively wished, hoped, that she could get her happy ending one day.

In that moment, Derek's voice brought her out of her thoughts: "I will do what it takes to be there for our son." was all she heard. Her heart shattered, and she stumbled trying to stay standing. _No, this can't be happening. Not now_... "You're pregnant" she heard him add. She felt her legs get weak, so she quickly sat down on a chair across the hall before she passed out. No... This was it. She had officially lost her hot stuff for good. There was no maybe, there was no hoping, no more chance of a happy ending for her. He was going to be a father. To his baby. With Savannah. The thought alone made her sick with anxiety. All these years, all this time, she should have said something sooner, but she couldn't. She didn't. And now, it was too late. She decided in that moment that Derek needed her as his best friend, and she could handle this. _I will get over it, someday_ she vowed, as she attempted to pull herself together and dry the tears that continued to fall. She was brought back to the present as Savannah left the room, seemingly in a hurry. _She probably has morning sickness..._ Penelope thought bitterly, then scolded herself. She couldn't stand being so negative. She had to stay strong for Morgan. She took this chance to step back into his room, wanting to congratulate him despite what this news was slowly doing to her.

"Hey, why are you crying?" he asked, concerned, as soon as she came into view.

"Oh, nothing... I'm just relieved you're ok, hot stuff..." she said, sitting down in the chair furthest from him. Savannah will surely want to sit by her man... _I should stop with the pet names, too._ She hiccuped a sob.

"I am, you can't get rid of me that easy! I told you once before, and I meant it."

"I overheard you talking to Savannah..."

"Oh, that." His voice fell flat. "Please tell me that's not what has you so sad?"

"No, it's not... I-I'm so happy for you" she tried to sound sincere but her heart shattered yet again.

He gave her a sideways glance. "You're happy she left me?"

She locked eyes with him. "No, is that what- But I- Oh, Derek..." her tears started again. This time of relief, but she didn't want him to know that.

"Come here... If you're sitting all the way over there because you think she's coming back, she's not. Come, baby..." he coaxed, waving her over. "Please don't cry, I'll be alright" he assured her, as she took the seat beside him. "I should have seen this coming, but... whatever. It's for the better, to be honest..."

"Oh, D I really am sorry," she sniffled, as he reached over to dry her eyes.

"Shhh... it's ok. Please tell me what has you so upset, I hate seeing my girl cry," he watched her intently.

"I promise, it's nothing... Anyway, I heard you say she's-"

"She's not. I was wrong about that too. Again, it's for the better... I let it drag on for way too long. I thought it's what I wanted, but... I don't know how to say this, or even how to make sense of this, but I saw my father..."

"Really? What was that like?" She asked, intrigued. When she was shot she didn't see much, but she did hear music. She was curious about his experience. And also the fact that he seemed open to sharing, given that he didn't believe in this sort of thing based on previous conversations.

"I still don't really know, to be honest. We talked about a lot, he knows a lot of stuff. He's been... Watching. He got the cigar I left from your Day of the Dead party... It was so surreal. But we talked about a lot. He made me realize many things." She took his hand, hoping to comfort him and urge him to continue talking. She knew he needed to process everything, and this might help. "I know I can't go on like this. Life isn't worth-"

Alarm bells went off in her head. "Derek, what are you saying?! I know this is hard to wrap your head around, but-"

"Motor mouth, relax. Let me finish. I can't continue wondering and hoping that some outside power will intervene. Life isn't worth living a moment longer without knowing-"

"-Knowing what?"

"If what I feel deep down inside is one sided. Baby, we've been through so much together. We've shared the good, the bad, the ugly... Everything together. You're my best friend. My solace. I don't know how to hide it anymore, and it scares me to say it but I can't _not know_ any longer. I love you, so much."

"Aww, I love you too handsome."

"Garcia I'm _in love_ with you. So hard! I have been for God knows how long... I'm tired of doubting myself. Even my pops could see it... My heart belongs to you, Baby Girl... I think it always has."

"Oh, Derek..." she sighed wistfully, and squeezed his hand tighter.

"When you started dating Kevin, then Sam... Then that whole learning about Shane... Or you telling me that I wasn't the first man to call you Baby Girl... It killed me inside knowing that I couldn't follow my heart. I'm sorry to lay it all out like this. I don't want to scare you, or drive you away, but I just need you to know. I understand if you don't feel the same, but... I can't hide it any longer. I know- I know I have _a lot_ of baggage, and I'm complicated, but no one knows me better than you do, sweetheart... You've stuck by my side no matter what. I love you, with everything I am!"

She giggled, reaching over to wipe the beads of sweat forming on his brow. She rested her hand on his cheek, and smiled as he learned into it, nuzzling her palm and placing a kiss on the closest finger he could reach. "Handsome, I've also been ignoring what my heart has been longing for. For years... I love you, and I'm _in love_ with you too!"

"Really?!" he asked, his eyes watering again. She wiped a tear from his eye softly, lingering on his cheek bone.

"Yes, really, handsome..."

He breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God... I was so freakin' scared to tell you. But this was my chance. Everything that happened these last few days made me realize that life is short. I couldn't not know." He chuckled. "I think I was more afraid to tell you than I was for my own life back there..."

"So that's why your heart monitor is going crazy?" Pen smiled.

He looked over, only now noticing his heart was racing and the machine was beeping up a storm. "It's what you do to me, baby." he smiled back.

It's not all on you, Baby Boy. I also didn't put anything out there all this time. We flirt, we joke, but... We kept it safe for fear of the other not feeling the same. Which is dumb, in hindsight. Couldn't we always tell?"

He sighed, and attempted to sit up. "Pen-"

"No, stop! What are you doing? You can't go anywhere!" she cried, but he held his bandaged hand up to silence her.

"Stop. Can you just help me?"

"With what? Do you need to go to-"

"I need to move over, I want to hold you. We can't both fit on here, but we're going to try." He exhaled sharply, the pain in his chest stirring to life once again. He shuffled over and left some room on his left side. Garcia shook her head as he held his arm out for her to join him, still breathing heavy.

"Are you ok?" he nodded, but she didn't seem convinced. "I don't want to hurt you," she admitted, as she stood up but hesitated to move further.

"I don't care... _Please_ ," he pleaded, and she couldn't resist. She settled on the bed beside him as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. She turned to face him and he leaned in as best he could, smiling nervously, finally capturing her lips with his. As soon as they felt the contact, it was as if fireworks were going off all around them. He quickly realized that every cliché he had ever heard describing a powerful first kiss paled in comparison to what he was actually feeling. His heart raced faster still and the monitor's beeping filled the room, but it was so worth it.

They lost track of time amidst what they were experiencing in that moment. Years of pent up emotions were released into that kiss, that neither wanted to end. Everything they ever wanted to say was said in that kiss. Eventually they reluctantly pulled apart. She rested her head on his shoulder, mindful to not put too much pressure on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and traced his hand up and down her back tenderly. "Oh Chocolate Thunder..." she gasped. That was incredible!"

"It sure was, Goddess..."

"So... she really isn't pregnant? I'm sorry, I just need to know for sure."

"No. I thought so, but... She said she was happy, that she wanted to talk, and I totally misread everything. Even my pops told me everything wasn't as it seemed, but I still thought... It turns out she got a job out in LA, so she's leaving. She's moving out this weekend, apparently. My dad also told me there was a whole other side he wasn't able to show me, I sure as hell hope this is it. My life with you. I think that even if she wasn't transferring, even if she was pregnant... I couldn't be with her, I would have figured it out eventually. I need to follow what I want deep down. And that's you. Forgive me, baby... for taking so long."

She kissed his cheek, blushing. "I told you that I always pictured you feeding me strawberries, well... I always pictured myself having your babies."

"Are you serious...?" he gasped.

"I'm sorry, it's too soon, isn't it? I just- God, I..."

He grinned. "I love that we're always on the same wavelength. I always pictured it too. I denied the thoughts for so long, but I always came back to that. It was always you, even if I couldn't have you..."

"Didn't I tell you once that you were secretly in love with me?"

"Not so secret now, is it? It's taken a lot for me to get to this..."

"To what?"

"To understand that I'm worthy of being loved. To be able to let someone in completely. That I'm not... damaged..." he choked up.

She cupped his face in her hands, making him look at her. "Handsome, of course you're worthy. I fell in love with the strong, fearless hero that kicks down doors and goes to the end of the earth to defend those most in need. But I also fell in love with the side of you that you try to shield, and only let me see a glimpse when you let your guard down. The sensitive, vulnerable man that has a heart so big that he doesn't know what to do with it..."

"I finally know now... I'm ready to give you my heart, Penelope. Give you everything I can, and what I don't know how... I'll do my best to try. It won't always be easy, but... What do you say, will you be my forever, Baby Girl?"

She grinned. "All you had to do was ask," she teased, leaning in for another kiss.


	4. Part IV - the epilogue

**A/N: My apologies for the delay, I've been slowly getting over what has transpired on CM... I can't even... While I respect Shemar Moore and his decision, we all know Derek Morgan couldn't last a** _ **week**_ **at home before going stir crazy!**

 **Given all this, it is exactly why I'm going to continue posting my stories here, because we all need some Morcia in our lives. On here nothing has to change lol! Read on, this is the epilogue for Derek Reimagined, but I'm hoping to post other stories and one shots soon. Thanks for all your favourites, follows, and reviews!**

* * *

He unlocked his front door, taking care not to make too much noise. He just returned from a case that took over three weeks to solve; their longest one yet. Exhausted, he dropped his bag, keys, holster and credentials on the table by the door, and kicked his shoes off. He was eager to get upstairs and reunite with his bed. But mostly with Penelope, his wife of four years.

He hadn't seen her in person since he left over three weeks earlier and was impatient; FaceTime, texting, emails and phone calls could only get him so far. Turning off the downstairs lights and taking the stairs two at a time, he made his way to his bedroom, impressed he didn't trip over anything in the dark. Taking one final look at his phone, he noted Pen still hadn't texted or called back, indicating she was asleep. Finally noticing the time on his phone he frowned. _Of course not_ , he thought to himself. _It's almost 4am_ he sighed. He'd have to wait until morning for their reunion.

He walked into their room and paused at the doorway, relishing in the sight of his wife asleep, silhouetted by the moonlight shining in from the window. He fought the strong urge to wake her to let her know he was home; she hadn't been sleeping well lately and so he didn't want to disturb her. He changed out of his clothes and into a comfortable pair of pyjama bottoms, and went to brush his teeth before climbing into bed. He leaned up on his elbow and watched her for a little while longer. "I missed you, Baby Girl... I can't wait until you're awake" he whispered, and kissed the side of her head before going to sleep himself.

The next morning, Pen woke up feeling warmer than usual. She groaned, irritated, cursing her hormones -much as she did every day, several times a day. So far, pregnancy was not agreeing with her entirely. As she became more alert, she realized she was warm because Derek had his arms wrapped around her waist, and was sleeping snugly against her back with his head on her shoulder. She couldn't help but get excited. _Finally!_ She thought to herself, and caressed his arms. _Oh, it feels good to have you home, baby_... She hugged him close and tried not to wake him.

Unsuccessful in her attempt, he slowly stirred awake. He briefly tightened his hold around her and snuggled closer. "Good morning, Goddess," he mumbled.

"Baby, you're home!" she grinned, turning to look at his beautiful face. Their eyes met and they kissed long and passionately, pulling one another closer, as if making up for lost time.

"What time did you get in?" she asked, once they broke apart.

"Around 4. I called when we landed, and texted when I was on my way,"

"Oh... I crashed around midnight once I got back from the office," she said, reaching over for her phone, seeing his call/text. "Sorry hot stuff,"

"It's ok. Did you sleep well?" he asked, concerned.

"I did, for once. It must be due to the strong, gorgeous arms I had draped around me."

"Good. Baby Girl, I missed you so much..." he nuzzled her neck and held her close. "It's so good to see you. Damn, I was going crazy without you..." he breathed.

"I missed you too... That was the longest case in history, I started making plans to relocate to Orlando," she teased, in reference to where the team had been for almost a month.

"Did you get a good asking price on the house?" he chuckled. "I'm glad that wasn't permanent."

"I agree, my hair couldn't take the frizz," she sighed, jokingly relieved.

"Always in a good mood, aren't you mama?" he grinned, stealing a kiss.

"Less so, lately," she admitted, averting his gaze.

"Why's that?"

"My raging hormones, being away from my husband for so long, not being able to sleep right any more..."

"My poor girl," he pouted. "You did verbally assault me over the phone when the cable cut out the other night, though," he teased, getting her to laugh.

"I was in the middle of watching my show! It just got to the best part," she sighed.

"I know, I heard. For two hours, rather loudly and with much profanity," he exaggerated, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for lending an ear," she grinned.

"Baby, why aren't you able to sleep?"

"You know how I always sleep on my stomach?" she asked, and he nodded. "Well, now I can't. I can only sleep on my side, and I hate sleeping on my side. So I keep waking up."

Derek moved to rest his hands on her belly. "Sweetness, you're six months pregnant. It comes with the territory, I'm sorry..." he said, feeling responsible for her discomfort. "How's Tumbles?" he asked.

"Oh, our Olympic gymnast? This child does not stay still. Maybe you can talk some sense into baby Morgan, every time this baby completes a triple dismount, it sends me running to the bathroom."

"Still getting morning sickness?"

"It's pretty much all hours of the day," she sighed, exasperated.

Derek moved so he was closer to the baby. "Hey baby, it's daddy. What's this I hear about you not letting your mama rest? You need to chill a bit. Take a nap, or seven, and give mama a break. We both know she's got a lot to deal with, giving you free room and board for so long," he explained, causing Pen to giggle. "As for you, Mrs. Morgan, I think we need to channel your raging hormones in a different direction," he announced with a gleam in his eye, helping her sit up and grabbing her waist to move her on top of him.

"Derek -no..." she shook her head and rested her hands on his chest, blushing.

"Why not?!" he asked, reaching up to tuck a curl behind her ear, caressing her cheek.

"Because the last thing I feel right now is sexy. Do you know I've gained twenty pounds already?" she admitted, looking away.

"And by the looks of it, it's all in the right places..." Derek growled, smiling. "Let me get a good look at you..." he pleaded, letting his hands roam over her body. He hitched her leg higher up on his hip, then moved his hands slowly up her body again, feeling her every curve. "My God, baby... You're so beautiful... I can't believe how much your body has changed since I last saw you..." She opened her mouth to object, but he stopped her, holding a finger up to her lips. "No, let me enjoy this. Damn, woman," he inhaled sharply. "You are my Goddess!" He groaned, unable to contain his arousal any longer.

"Oh, Derek..." Penelope sighed, gauging whether he was being genuine or not. He always complimented her and made her feel beautiful, but he also hadn't been home in a month. A lot had changed in terms of her body.

"I'm dead serious. Don't start this, Baby Girl... For almost a month I have stayed up at night fantasizing about coming home and making slow, sweet love to you. You're even more breathtaking now than you were when I left," he sighed, contentedly.

"Well when you put it that way," she couldn't help but smile.

He sat up to meet her lips with his. "I love you so much," he breathed between kisses, and he wrapped his arms around her again.

"That was the best wake up call," Pen smiled sweetly, kissing Derek's jawline.

"Consider it a regular thing, sweetness," Derek said, kissing her collarbone. "Like brushing your teeth and having a cup of tea,"

"Hmm... A morning romp with my chocolate mousse, and morning tea. I'm sold!" she sighed wistfully, as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
